Morgana's Dagger
Morgana's Birthday Present Morgana was given a dagger by Arthur for her birthday. When Merlin was taken by the seer Taliesin to the Crystal Cave, he had a vision of Morgana brandishing an ornate dagger and stabbing Uther. Later on, Merlin himself caused part of this future to happen when he told Arthur not to give Morgana a simple and plain knife for her birthday, because girls usually go for pretty things like jewelry. Arthur, in fact, changed the dagger and bought Morgana the blade with which Merlin had seen her kill Uther. After the Witch was healed by Merlin from the cranium wound he had accidentally inflicted, she tried to assassinate Uther in his sleep for not telling her he was her real father. Luckily, she was stopped in the nick of time by Merlin, who smashed a window with his magic and woke the King up (The Crystal Cave). The Witch's Personal Defence Weapon (Series 4) One year after the fall of Morgana's reign, the sorceress changed her style and began to carry a dagger with her, bound to the belt of her black robes. Since Morgana had gained stronger powers she no longer required a sword or armour, instead relying on her magic in conjunction with her dagger. She used it in several occasions: *When Agravaine entered her hovel, she put it to his back, ready to stab him if she had realised he was an intruder (The Darkest Hour: Part One). *Again, when Arthur's uncle burst through the door of her hut, taking her by surprise. She instinctively spun, drawing the dagger and standing poised, ready to plunge it into Agravaine (The Wicked Day). *To slice off one of the Fomorroh's heads, after she had awakened it (A Servant of Two Masters). *Morgana took out her dagger when she saw Emrys in her hut. She also tried to stab him with it, but she was thrown back before she could do it. She then used her dagger again, moving it with a flick of her hand, to distract Merlin before she cast a stunning spell (A Servant of Two Masters). *To threaten Merlin by keeping it floating at his throat, after blasting him away with a stunning spell, controlling it with her magic (The Secret Sharer). *When Agravaine woke her up in her hovel, she instinctively pulled the dagger on him (Lancelot du Lac). Trivia *Morgana seems to take a liking using light weapons like daggers for her safety. In Series 1, after Bayard was suspected of treason, she immediately armed herself with a knife. In Series 3, she killed a guard with a dagger used by High Priestesses of the Old Religion (The Tears of Uther Pendragon) and later used Arthur's present to take the king's life, although she ultimately failed because of Merlin's magic (The Crystal Cave). In Series 4, she uses a dagger on many occasions throughout the series such as her duel with Dragoon the Great. Galllery merlin305_1103.jpg|The dagger Arthur wanted to give Morgana in the first place. merlin305_1287.jpg|Morgana admiring her beautiful present. 563-Evangeline.jpg|Morgana's new dagger. 64-7-Evangeline.jpg|The dagger bound to Morgana's belt. dagger3.jpg|Promotional picture of "The Crystal Cave". merlin836.jpg|Promotional picture of Morgana in Series 2, with an unspecified dagger. merlin834.jpg|Promotional picture of Morgana in Series 2, with an unspecified dagger. merlin835.jpg|Promotional picture from Series 2 of Morgana with an unspecified dagger. merlin189.jpg|Promotional picture from "The Crystal Cave". merlin950.jpg|Promotional picture from "The Crystal Cave". Category:Objects Category:Weapons Category:Morgana's possessions Category:Recurring Objects Category:Series 3 Objects Category:Series 4 Objects